<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>appealing to me you are. &amp; always have been by scarmiles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891888">appealing to me you are. &amp; always have been</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarmiles/pseuds/scarmiles'>scarmiles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, M/M, Miles POV, Morning Cuddles, Shit's soft, and have coffee, he sits w scar while he prays, n they make breakfast together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:13:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarmiles/pseuds/scarmiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun highlighted the bright white of his hair, and Miles for that moment could do nothing but stare, almost under a spell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miles/Scar (Fullmetal Alchemist)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>appealing to me you are. &amp; always have been</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is based off a poem by Douglas Goins</p>
<p>I find myself waking up.<br/>With the intent.<br/>Of it just being another day.<br/>But once I go out.<br/>My eyes fall upon you.<br/>&amp; for the first time.<br/>In four long years.<br/>Your eyes fall upon me.<br/>In a way that freezes me.<br/>Where I can barely stand.<br/>In a way that consoles me.<br/>Where I can hardly breathe.<br/>In a way that moves me.<br/>Right to where you are.<br/>&amp; where you are.<br/>Is a place.<br/>Where I find myself.<br/>Always wanting to be.<br/>Because the way you walk.<br/>I will always follow.<br/>Because the way you talk.<br/>Will always be heard.<br/>Because the fragrance you spray.<br/>Will always be appealing.<br/>&amp; appealing to me you are.<br/>&amp; always have been.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Miles came to slowly, blinking and sighing faintly when he realized that the curtains were pulled back. Light shone through like shattered glass, cascading across the bed and walls and falling perfectly across Miles’ face. He held up a hand, grimacing as his eyes stung, before rolling onto his stomach and slapping a hand down on the other side of the bed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was cold, and he groaned into his pillow when he realized his lover was missing. Miles tried to doze back off, he really did. He rolled onto the other’s side of the bed, stole his pillow, curled up in a ball, but he eventually had to admit defeat. The soldier had gotten far too into his routine, and now sleeping without the press of a familiar body against his own was practically impossible. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He stretched languidly, wincing when his back cracked, before sitting up with another dramatic noise and taking a moment to properly enjoy the sunlight. A glance at the clock told him it was still early, the sun hadn't been up for long, and the room was still cool and dry. Too cool, maybe— when he threw his feet over the edge of the bed he fought off an instinctive shudder, the floor cold against his bare feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An old break creaked when he stood, and Miles frowned as he shook his leg out. First thing first: he wanted coffee before he tracked his wayward lover down. The hall was almost suffocatingly silent as he stepped into it, and he fought off the urge to hold his breath when it seemed too loud. After the constant hustle and chill of Briggs, the easygoing, thick heat of Ishval was a constant level of shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miles shook his head, pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind. The kitchen was just as empty as their room, and he sighed faintly when he looked around and noticed how pristine it was— </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> hadn't eaten breakfast, it seemed. He was talented, but memory was not one of the other's strong suits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miles fell into instinct as he moved to grab the coffee grounds, taking a moment to enjoy the smell now that he could buy his own and not suffer through the tar Briggs claimed was drinkable. It didn’t take a moment to set some up to brew, and he rested his palms casually on the counter as he waited, finally beginning to wake up and enjoy the silence. All he could hear was the burble of the coffee maker and the faded noises of children running around outside, likely headed towards school. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing two mugs instead of one was one habit he was starting to enjoy, not even considering the fact that he could actually use mugs now instead of thin paper cups (or have to stress over Olivier’s wrath if he loitered for too long.) A spoonful of sugar, milk instead of normal creamer- he might’ve liked his bitter but at least he wasn’t a monster and drank it black.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lover had much different tastes, and Miles tried not to roll his eyes as he added both creamer and sugar. The coffee swirled, fading to a warm brown. It reminded him of the one time he tried to do latte art while bored. Needless to say, Miles made the mistake of doing that once and only once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Careful to hold the handles, he picked both mugs up to turn towards the table, before pausing and double taking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had located the missing boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All thoughts of coffee fled Miles' mind when he caught that glimpse of his partner. He was quietly sitting, knees folded under him and head down. Miles felt a smile tugging at his lips as he prayed, and sat the mugs down before  gently walking to the precipice of the living room; admiring how calm the other seemed. After a moment's consideration he moved closer, easing down besides him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Miles made it obvious he was there, wanting to avoid startling the man, but he did little to hide his unabashed staring. His partner was still, eyes closed and eyelashes bright white against the deep brown of his skin. He dragged his eyes over the shiny scar tissue, noticing with a small ache in his chest that the edges of it were beginning to fade, darker than the rest. Still no eyebrows, though Miles could hardly say anything on that considering his own lack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strong hands rested against pale fabrics, hiding the dark tattooing circling his wrists and traveling up and up. Miles had traced them with clumsy fingers at night, when it was dark enough that he could only barely make them out. The skin scarcely raised, brown stained black and white with ink long absorbed. Had felt the ropey tissue connecting his brother’s arm to his own torso. Touched too hard, the other hissing in pain as they both jumped. He had told him that it was still an open wound, almost. The bone ached something horrible when it rained, and his stubborn insistence to move while still healing had ruined his shoulder for the long run. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shift snapped him from his darkening thoughts, and Miles watched as he lowered his head more, sighing calmly. He was fighting off a grin, the soldier realized with a barely restrained snort. Miles fought off the urge to lay his head on the other’s shoulder, and instead raised an eyebrow at the frankly concerning bedhead. He needed to shave his sides down again, the white hair fluffy and sporadic from where he had tossed and turned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miles shifted to lean back on his hands, getting comfortable. The blinds were opened here too, sunlight blooming through like flowers on the floor and furry rug. It ran across his rafiqi like water, spackling his slowly filling cheeks with nectar colored freckles. The sun highlighted the bright white of his hair, and Miles for that moment could do nothing but stare, almost under a spell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held his breath, only for the enchantment to break when the other finally shifted, opening his eyes and squinting for a moment before looking over at Miles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miles smirked back at him, raising a hand sarcastically before the other shot him a fond look and moved to stand, stretching long arms and rolling his shoulders. Miles tried not to wince when he heard the click of damaged joints, "Have you mentioned that to anyone?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lover blinked for a moment, "Hm— oh, it's fine." At Miles' look he continued, "It really is. My shoulder did that even before everything. It's just an old break."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miles eyed him skeptically. "Fine." He sat quietly for a moment, before the curiosity nearly killed him. "How'd you break your shoulder anyway, isn't it hard to do?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh— not for me, I guess." He snorted, "Do you really want to know?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He yawned before responding, moving to stand. "Considering the look you're sending me, it would probably give me an ulcer." It was a tease, but he really did worry it would make his hair somehow whiter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe for the best you don't know, then." He had laughter on the edge of his voice, and before Miles could blink he was being pulled close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe so. I take it you're happy to see me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He actually laughed, then. A warm sound Miles would never get tired of. His grin was small but bright, and Miles smiled back. Miles squeezed his palm, their fingers intertwined, and hummed faintly as his rafiqi tugged him along to sway to a song only they could hear. It was clumsy at first, Miles nearly stepping on toes or tripping over the carpet until he was pulled closer, the other's chest vibrating with laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's very  good to see you, actuslly." was hummed into his ear, the other resting his chin on Miles' shoulder. "You normally sleep in later." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miles hummed, relaxing into the hold. "Woke up and you weren't there, wanted to see you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt more than saw his partner furrow his brow, concern lacing his voice as he spoke. "Did I wake you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm— no, I slept fine." Miles insisted, "Like I said, missed you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, if that's the case-" he didn't finish the sentence, instead moving to swing them around. Miles squawked for a moment, before throwing his head back with a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're in a good mood today," he managed, still laughing despite his hair falling into his face, down around his shoulders and blocking his eyesight for but a moment. Clumsy fingers gently combed it out of his face, tucking the white strands behind an ear before moving to cup his cheek. His palm was warm, and dry, and Miles smiled even wider as he leaned into it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the first thing I saw this morning, of course I’m in a good mood.”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sap.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Only for you, eini." Miles made a happy noise, kissing him firmly before he swayed, dipping away for a moment before chuckling. "Having fun?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miles hummed something nonsensical in response as they danced, before closing his eyes and </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to spin. “I made us coffee,” he said, before quickly changing subjects when he stumbled out of pattern, understepping. “Why are you so </span>
  <em>
    <span>tall</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged, looking amused. "Just the way Ishvala made me, love. I ate my vegetables?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miles actually did roll his eyes at that. "No you didn't, I just made coffee and yours is full of sugar." He didn't even look embarrassed, just smiling crookedly when he heard that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You made me coffee, too?" He blinked, holding on the slightest bit tighter as he spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miles arched a thin brow, "Of course I did? Why wouldn't I?" He floundered at that, and Miles' brow went higher. "Exactly what I thought, now: what do you want for breakfast? I don't know about you but I'm hungry." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I could make flat bread to go with something?" He offered, though he deflated with Miles' next rebuttal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Or</span>
  </em>
  <span> I could make flat bread while you tell me what to do, in case we forgot about the rice incident." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had not, in fact, forgotten about the rice incident. He sighed with fond exasperation, before nodding. "Fair enough. I'm the glorified cookbook."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My favorite one, at that," Miles grinned at his bluster, "Now come on, the coffee is probably cold." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>